3.23 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2
Kurze Zusammenfassung ]] Weiter auf dem Weg zum Funkturm begegnet Jack Ben und Alex. Ben möchte unbedingt 5 Minuten mit Jack unter vier Augen sprechen. Ben behauptet, Naomi sei nicht die, die sie vorgibt zu sein und würde große Gefahren bringen, wenn er nicht ihr Satellitentelefon bekommen würde. Jack glaubt ihm nicht, schlägt Ben zusammen und nimmt ihn gefangen, nachdem dieser als Druckmittel per Walkie befohlen hatte Sayid,Bernard und Jin zu töten. Tatsächlich feuerte Ryan aber nur drei Schüsse in den Sand und lässt sowohl Ben als auch Jack in dem Glauben, die drei seine nun tot. Ben stellt Alex außerdem ihrer leiblichen Mutter vor: Danielle. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Strand wird klar, dass Juliet mit den Waffen gelogen hatte, jedoch hätte sie Jack aus einem anderen Grund nicht gehen lassen. Am Strand angekommen überlegen sich Sawyer und Juliet, wie sie die bewaffneten Anderen überlisten, als plötzlich Hurley mit seinem Dharma Bus aus dem Dschungel geschossen kommt und in einer lebensmutigen Aktion den bewaffneten Ryan Pryce überfährt. Während diesem Chaos sorgen der gefesselte Sayid und Sawyer dafür, dass die restlichen Anderen auch überwunden werden, womit Sayid, Bernard und Jin unverletzt gerettet werden. Als Tom sich ergeben will, wird er von Sawyer erschossen. Dieser hatte damit seine Drohung aus Staffel 2 wahrgemacht und Rache für seine Schusswunde und den entführten Walt genommen. empfängt Penny's Nachricht]]In der Zwischenzeit in der "The Looking Glass"-Station erklärt Charlie den beiden Frauen in die ganze Geschichte, als plötzlich Mikhail in der Station auftaucht. Dieser hatte zuvor Desmond verfolgt, der ebenfalls in die Station getaucht war, um vor Mikhail's Schüssen zu fliehen. Er konnte sich unbemerkt in einem Waffenschrank in der Station verstecken. Mikhail bemerkt, dass Ben seine Leute über die Station belogen hatte (Ben sagte, sie wäre angeblich überflutet) und ist sichtlich sauer, als er Ben anfunkt und fragt wie es weiter gehen soll. Ben entschuldigt sich (Alles was er getan hat, hätte er nur für die Insel getan) und befiehlt sowohl Charlie, als auch die beiden Frauen umzubringen. Mikhail beruhigt sich und hört auf Ben.Er schießt auf die beiden Frauen und wird anschließend von Desmond mit einer Harpune aufgespießt. Dieser hatte sich die ganze Zeit in der Station versteckt und auf den richtigen Moment zum Angriff gewartet. Charlie schaltet mit Bonnie's Hilfe, die kurz darauf verstirbt, das Störsignal ab, während Desmond nach einer Taucherausrüstung guckt. Charlie empfängt direkt eine eingehende Nachricht: Es ist Penny! Sie sagt ihm, dass sie keine Naomi kennt und erfährt, dass Desmond mit Überlebenden des Flug 815 auf einer Insel gestrandet ist. Plötzlich sieht Charlie den totgeglaubten Mikhail außerhalb der Station auftauchen, der gerade eine Handgranate zündet. Charlie schließt sich darauf sofort in dem Raum ein, damit nicht die komplette Station überflutet wird und schreibt sich noch eine Nachricht für Desmond auf die Hand. Desmond kommt angerannt und probiert Charlie von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten, doch der hat längst die Tür zum Funkraum verriegelt. Durch die Explosion zerspringt die Scheibe, wodurch der komplette Raum überflutet wird. Desmond muss vor der verriegelten Tür zuschauen, wie Charlie ertrinkt. Charlie drückt noch seine Handfläche auf das Fenster in der Tür und Desmond liest darauf: "Nicht Penny`s Schiff". kontaktiert Naomi's Team]]Am Funkturm angekommen schaltet Danielle ihr Signal ab. Da Charlie seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, hat Naomis Satellitentelefon endlich Empfang. Naomi fängt direkt an zu wählen als sie plötzlich ein Messer im Rücken stecken hat und tot umfällt. John war aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und hatte im letzten Moment ein Messer auf Naomi geworfen, um sie von dem Anruf abzuhalten. Jack kontaktiert darauf Naomis Frachter, obwohl Locke und Ben ihn davor eindringlich gewarnt hatten. Locke hatte sogar gedroht auch Jack umzubringen, wenn er nicht hören will, jedoch war dieser fest entschlossen durch diesen Anruf seine Leute endlich von dieser Insel zu bringen. Ein Mann namens Minkowski aus Naomi`s Team bestätigt den Anruf. Er erkundigt sich nach ihr und verspricht anschließend sofort seine Leute zur Insel zu schicken. Flashforward Mit lauter Nirvana-Musik fährt Jack durch die Straßen und hält den Zeitungsausschnitt in seiner Hand. Er hält vor einem kleinen Laden und wählt erneut die Nummer mit dem Handy. In einem großen leeren Saal sehen wir einen Sarg, und Jack erklärt einem Angestellten, dass er zu einer Beerdigung wolle. „Es gab keine Beerdigung, nur eine Abschiednahme“. Der Mann macht eine Pause. „Keiner ist gekommen“, verrät er. Er spricht ihm sein Beileid aus und fragt, ob es sich um Freund oder Familie handle. „Nichts von beidem“, erklärt Jack. Dann lässt ihn der Angestellte allein mit dem Sarg. Jack tritt zwar an diesen heran, öffnet ihn jedoch nicht. Stattdessen nimmt er seine letzte Tablette und zieht weiter. die Tabletten]]Jack ist in der Apotheke und möchte Nachschub von seinen Beruhigungstabletten holen, von den er mittlerweile anscheinend abhängig ist. Auch seine Ex-Frau hatte ihn zuvor gefragt, ob er wieder alkoholabhängig sei. Die Verkäuferin sagt, dass auf Jacks Rezept nur drei Auffüllungen stehen, die er alle bereits ausgeschöpft hat. Jack verlässt nach einigen Versuchen für Erklärungen stinksauer die Apotheke und bricht dabei beinahe zusammen. Im Krankenhaus verschafft sich Jack Zugang zum Medikamenten-Schrank und besorgt sich so weiter seine Tabletten. Im Nebenraum trifft er wieder auf Dr. Hamill, der sich wundert, was Jack hier zu suchen hat. Jack erkundigt sich nach der Patientin von dem Autounfall, wobei Dr. Hamill die Frage, wie Jack zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war, ins Spiel bringt. Ein Zeuge hatte berichtet, das jemand auf der Brücke war, um sich das Leben zu nehmen. Jack rastet völlig aus, als er merkt, dass Dr. Hamill ihn wegen seines Zustandes bemitleidet und verlässt fluchend das Krankenhaus. Dr. Hamill hatte betont, dass er ihm nur helfen möchte. zu erreichen]]Jack sitzt im Chaos seiner Wohnung zwischen unzähligen Landkarten und Müllresten auf dem Boden und versucht wieder einmal mit dem Handy die unbekannte Person zu erreichen. Plötzlich geht jemand dran und Jack bittet die Person, sich mit ihm zu treffen. In einer dunklen Ecke an einem Flughafen steigt Jack aus seinem Auto und wartet. Ein dunkler Volvo kommt herangefahren, aus dem Kate aussteigt. Nach kurzer Begrüßung erzählt sie von den Nachrichten, die über Jack und den Autounfall berichtet haben. Sie will wissen warum er sie angerufen hat. Jack packt den Zeitungsartikel aus und sagt, er hätte gehofft sie dort zu treffen. "Wieso sollte ich auf die Beerdigung gehen?" Jack nickt dazu. "Ich bin viel geflogen", beginnt Jack nun. "Dieses goldene Ticket, das sie uns gegeben haben. Ich benutze es. Jeden Freitag fliege ich nachts von L.A. nach Tokio oder Singapur oder Sydney". Er muss lachen. "Dann steige ich aus und genehmige mir einen Drink und fliege nach Hause". Kate versteht ihn nicht: "Warum?". "Weil ich abstürzen will, Kate". Tränen bilden sich in seinen Augen. "Mir sind alle anderen an Bord völlig egal. Bei jedem kleinen Ruck und bei jeder Turbulenz… hoffe ich nur, und bete, dass ich zurück kann". Auch Kate kann ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. und Jack am Flughafen]] "Es wird sich nichts ändern", unterbreitet sie ihm. "Nein, ich hab es SATT", meint Jack sehr energisch, "…das Lügen. Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht". Kate schweigt mehrere Sekunden, bevor sie das Thema ignoriert: "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Er wird sich fragen wo ich bin". Da ergreift Jack ihre Arme und kommt ihrem Gesicht mit seinem sehr nah. "Es war nicht unsere Bestimmung zu gehen", meint er leise. "Doch, das war sie", besteht Kate mit einer Träne unter dem Auge. Sie löst sich aus seinem Griff. "Mach’s gut, Jack". „Wir müssen zurück, Kate“, meint Jack nun lauter. Kate weint wieder und steigt in ihren Wagen. Als sie rückwärts davonfährt und umdreht, schreit Jack ihr noch einmal nach: „Wir müssen zurück!!“ Trivia * Der Zeitungsartikel, den Jack die ganze Zeit dabei hat, ist vom 5.April 2007. D.h. der erstmalige Flashforward findet ca. 3 Jahre nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 statt. * Wir sehen Mikhail ohne Augenklappe * Im Staffelfinale sterben insgesamt 15 Menschen: Greta, Bonnie, Tom, Charlie, Mikhail, Naomi, Ryan Pryce, Diane und weitere 7 Andere. * Sawyer wirkt verändert. Er nennt Kate und Hurley freiwillig bei den richtigen Namen. ** Entweder es liegt an der Geschichte mit Kate, oder es hat damit zu tun, das er es endlich geschafft hat den Echten Sawyer zu töten, und er damit seinen "Inneren Frieden" gefunden hat. * Charlie macht bevor er stirbt ein Kreuzzeichen (Religion) * Jack benutzt in Zukunft das Motorola KRZR (verkauft ab 2006) * Jack hört den Song "Scentless Apprentice" von Nirvana, während er zum Bestattungsunternehmer fährt * Der Name "Hoffs/Drawlar," auf dem Büroschild des Bestattungsunternehmer ist ein Anagramm für "Flash Forward" * Kates Nummernschild ihres Volvos ist 4QKD695 * Jacks Nummernschild ist 2SAQ321 * Kates Telefonnummer ist 310-555-0148, die Vorwahl 310 steht wahrscheinlich für das Gebiet um Los Angeles * Dr. Hamill erwähnt, dass die Frau von dem Autounfall von Dr. Gary Nadler operiert wird. Auch Bernard heißt Nadler mit Nachnamen * Bens Karte, die ihm zum Funkturm führen soll, bezeichnet Otherville als Pascal Flats. * Bevor Jack Kate erreicht, sehen wir bei ihm in der Wohnung: Landkarten, eine Lampe, Pillendosen seiner Beruhigungstabletten (Oxycodone), Schnapsflaschen, ein Lineal, das goldene Oceanic Ticket, und einen Kompass. Auf der Weltkarte sind folgende Gebiete markiert: Markierungen in verschiedenen Bereichen Amerikas, Den Norden Brasiliens (Amazonasgebiet), Irgendwo in der Nähe von der mexikanischen Grenze, Kanada usw. und alle führen durch eine Linie zu einem unsehbaren Punkt im Pazifik, westlich von Amerika. Vielleicht versucht Jack aus den Herkunftsorten der Passagiere von Flug 815 eine Muster zu erkennen oder ähnliches. (Die markierten Orte kommen ungefähr mit den bekannten Herkunftsorten einiger Überlebender hin) * Die zwei oder drei weiblichen Flüsterstimmen, die Locke hört, bevor er sich erschießen möchte, sind sehr undeutlich. In den USA wurde als vermutliche Lösung folgendes angegeben: "Help me", "Naomi. I don't know that name" and "I have hell to pay" * Es gibt eine Novelle mit dem Namen "Flash Forward" vom kanadischen Autor Rober J. Sawyer. * Der Mann (Minkowski) am Telefon schien nicht überrascht, als er hörte, dass Jack einer von den Überlebenden von Flug 815 ist, obwohl Naomi sofort über das Schicksal der Maschine bescheid wusste, als sie davon hörte. Zitate * Jack: "We have to go back, Kate!" * Sawyer: "So... are you screwing Jack yet?" Juliet antwortet. "No. Are you?" * Jack zu Locke: "You're done keeping me on this island" * Rose: There were supposed to be three explosions! Offene Fragen Allgemein: * Wieso empfängt Charlie genau im richtigen Moment Penny's Botschaft? * Wo ist Penny, während des Gespräches mit Charlie? * Hatte Ben die ganze Zeit recht, sind die Anderen die Guten? * Was hat es mit Naomi und ihrem Team wirklich auf sich? * Woher hat Naomi das Foto, das Desmond und Penny zeigt? * Was ist der Tempel? Flashforward: * Wie sind Jack und Kate von der Insel gekommen? * Warum ist Jack so am Ende und will unbedingt zurück auf die Insel? (Er war es auch, der trotz aller Warnungen Naomi's Frachter kontaktiert, um unbedingt alle endlich von der Insel zu bekommen) * Wessen Beerdigung sucht Jack auf? * Mit wem lebt Kate zusammen? * Warum spricht Jack von seinem Vater beim Flashforward, als wäre er noch am Leben? Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7E-sY7YSig Pro7-Trailer zu 3.22 und 3.23] *UK Promo *CTV Trailer *ABC Trailer Quellen *'Lostpedia.com' - link *'Lost-Board.de' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3